User talk:Spartan G-23
Spartan G-23 is currently helping out at the Ghost Recon Wiki and may not get a chance to answer your messages. Hey My User is now ranked as a SPARTAN and i use alot of SPARTANs do you think i can join the SPARTAN guild --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) thx man --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 15:33, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Requesting to join PROJECT: KOBH, sir! Request to join the project, sir. If accepted, Team Alpha and the Squad of Unrelenting Reparation will enter combat immediately. Over and out. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:58, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :I would like to ask what I can and can't do, should I be allowed in. I would need to know this so that I could plot my fiction correctly. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:19, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::I understand. You should go read my new chapter for it and check my forces. I'm adding the status's right now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:54, 26 August 2007 (UTC) I'm just not sure i have the right to do it, but if i did i would invite you in a heartbeat --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:13, 26 August 2007 (UTC) I am about to write another chapter in PROJECT: KOBH, but I need to request if I can use Admiral Falconi. I only want him to speak, he will not do anything other than give the go ahead for Captain Wilson to join the battle on both fronts. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:51, 27 August 2007 (UTC) At First Glance I guess there's no real standard way to say this so I'll be blunt. I've been on hiatus for quite some time, and would like to contribute more to this wiki. What do you need help with? Sincerely; CaptainAdamGraves 00:11, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :Good deal. Now I'll just wait and see if other people will reply. I will take some suggestions on fleshing out the Bujkowe though. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:38, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:22, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Iota Hey, I was wondering, could I create a new Iota? I've always thought they were cool, and I just noticed Demakhis had made one, though I suspect this was from quite a while ago. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Got it, above 10 and below 51, peice oh cake. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok, my Iota has been created, look at it and tell me what you think. Also, where should I add her? I can come over almost anytime ecept for this weekend, i'm going to visit my grandpa who has prosate cancer, also i got counter-strike source if you want you can come over to play it at my house. A:so i have add something new to the Arctic IV Alliance page it's the ages, after each age we put a small description of what happened during that time, Dark ages are times when something happened that the alliance wants to forget. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:19, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I'll go ahead then. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Check out what i got at the Fan Expo i will maybe take you next year --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:40, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Hold your horses I want to get started on PROJECT: WEA more than anyone, but I want to wait a little longer for some replies and I get to write the first chapter. I may be editing the notices soon to put some people in charge of some of the forces. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:13, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :OK, that's fine. We will start writing soon though, just need a few more people, maybe one or two (or maybe not). -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:23, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Hwy can i add one more Iota. His number will be Iota 13 --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:09, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Mexican rebels ya killing lots of mexicans rebels, so can i make Iota 13 --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Your signature has a problem: You forgot to put at the end of it. It makes all the other words after it small. Just thought I'd let you know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:00, 31 August 2007 (UTC)